The present invention relates generally to mass spectrometry and the analysis of chemical samples, and more particularly to nanoelectrosprayers for use in mass spectrometry. Described herein is a nanoelectrospray device for use in mass spectrometry which offers improved ease of use over prior art nanoelectrospray devices.
The present invention relates to electrospray devices for use in mass spectrometry. Mass spectrometry is an important tool in the analysis of a wide range of chemical compounds. Specifically, mass spectrometers can be used to determine the molecular weight of sample compounds. The analysis of samples by mass spectrometry consists of three main stepsxe2x80x94formation of ions from sample material, mass analysis of the ions to separate the ions from one another according to ion mass, and detection of the ions. A variety of means exist in the field of mass spectrometry to perform each of these three functions. The particular combination of means used in a given spectrometer determine the characteristics of that spectrometer.
To mass analyze ions, for example, one might use a magnetic (B) or electrostatic (E) analyzer. Ions passing through a magnetic or electrostatic field will follow a curved path. In a magnetic field the curvature of the path will be indicative of the momentum-to-charge ratio of the ion. In an electrostatic field, the curvature of the path will be indicative of the energy-to-charge ratio of the ion. If magnetic and electrostatic analyzers are used consecutively, then both the momentum-to-charge and energy-to-charge ratios of the ions will be known and the mass of the ion will thereby be determined. Other mass analyzers are the quadrupole (Q), the ion cyclotron resonance (ICR), the time-off-light (TOF), and the quadrupole ion trap analyzers.
Before mass analysis can begin, however, gas phase ions must be formed from sample material. If the sample material is sufficiently volatile, ions may be formed by electron ionization (EI) or chemical ionization (CI) of the gas phase sample molecules. For solid samples (e.g. semiconductors, or crystallized materials), ions can be formed by desorption and ionization of sample molecules by bombardment with high energy particles. Secondary ion mass spectrometry (SIMS), for example, uses keV ions to desorb and ionize sample material. In the SIMS process a large amount of energy is deposited in the analyte molecules. As a result, fragile molecules will be fragmented. This fragmentation is undesirable in that information regarding the original composition of the samplexe2x80x94e.g., the molecular weight of sample moleculesxe2x80x94will be lost.
For more labile, fragile molecules, other ionization methods now exist. The plasma desorption (PD) technique was introduced by Macfarlane et al. in 1974 (Macfarlane, R. D.; Skowronski, R. P.; Torgerson, D. F., Biochem. Biophys. Res Commoun. 60 (1974) 616). Macfarlane et al. discovered that the impact of high energy (MeV) ions on a surface, like SIMS would cause desorption and ionization of small analyte molecules, however, unlike SIMS, the PD process results also in the desorption of larger, more labile speciesxe2x80x94e.g., insulin and other protein molecules.
Lasers have been used in a similar manner to induce desorption of biological or other labile molecules. See, for example, VanBreeman, R. B.: Snow, M.: Cotter, R. J., Int. J. Mass Spectrom. Ion Phys. 49 (1983) 35; Tabet, J. C.; Cotter, R. J., Anal. Chem. 56 (1984) 1662; or Olthoff, J. K.; Lys, I.: Demirev, P.: Cotter, R. J., Anal. Instrument. 16 (1987) 93. Cotter et al. modified a CVC 2000 time-of-flight mass spectrometer for infrared laser desorption of involatile biomolecules, using a Tachisto (Needham, Mass.) model 215G pulsed carbon dioxide laser. The plasma or laser desorption and ionization of labile molecules relies on the deposition of little or no energy in the analyte molecules of interest. The use of lasers to desorb and ionize labile molecules intact was enhanced by the introduction of matrix assisted laser desorption ionization (MALDI) (Tanaka, K.; Waki, H.; Ido, Y.; Akita, S.; Yoshida, Y.; Yoshica, T., Rapid Commun. Mass Spectrom. 2 (1988) 151 and Karas, M.; Hillenkamp, F., Anal. Chem. 60 (1988) 2299). In the MALDI process, an analyte is dissolved in a solid, organic matrix. Laser light of a wavelength that is absorbed by the solid matrix but not by the analyte is used to excite the sample. Thus, the matrix is excited directly by the laser, and the excited matrix sublimes into the gas phase carrying with it the analyte molecules. The analyte molecules are then ionized by proton, electron, or cation transfer from the matrix molecules to the analyte molecules. This process, MALDI, is typically used in conjunction with time-of-flight mass spectrometry (TOFMS) and can be used to measure the molecular weights of proteins in excess of 100,000 daltons.
Atmospheric pressure ionization (API) includes a number of methods. Typically, analyte ions are produced from liquid solution at atmospheric pressure. One of the more widely used methods, known as electrospray ionization (ESI), was first suggested by Dole et al. (M. Dole, L. L. Mack, R. L. Hines, R. C. Mobley, L. D. Ferguson, M. B. Alice, J. Chem. Phys. 49, 2240, 1968). In the electrospray technique, analyte is dissolved in a liquid solution and sprayed from a needle. The spray is induced by the application of a potential difference between the needle (where the liquid emerges) and a counter electrode. By subjecting the emerging liquid to a strong electric field, it becomes charged, and as a result, it xe2x80x9cbreaks upxe2x80x9d into smaller particles if the charge imposed on the liquid""s surface is strong enough to overcome the surface tension of the liquid (i.e., as the particles attempt to disperse the charge and return to a lower energy state). This results in the formation of fine, charged droplets of solution containing analyte molecules. These droplets further evaporate leaving behind bare charged analyte ions.
Electrospray mass spectrometry (ESMS) was introduced by Yamashita and Fein (M. Yamashita and M. B. Fein, J. Phys. Chem. 88, 4671, 1984). To establish this combination of ESI and MS, ions had to be formed at atmospheric pressure, and then introduced into the vacuum system of a mass analyzer via a differentially pumped interface. The combination of ESI and MS afforded scientists the opportunity to mass analyze a wide range of samples, and ESMS is now widely used primarily in the analysis of biomolecules (e.g. proteins) and complex organic molecules.
In the intervening years a number of means and methods useful to ESMS and API-MS have been developed. Specifically, much work has focused on sprayers and ionization chambers. In addition to the original electrospray technique, pneumatic assisted electrospray, dual electrospray, and nano electrospray are now also widely available. Pneumatic assisted electrospray (A. P. Bruins, T. R. Covey, and J. D. Henion, Anal. Chem. 59, 2642, 1987) uses nebulizing gas flowing past the tip of the spray needle to assist in the formation of droplets. The nebulization gas assists in the formation of the spray and thereby makes the operation of the electrospray ionization (ESI) easier. Nano electrospray (M. S. Wilm, M. Mann, Int. J. Mass Spectrom. Ion Processes 136, 167, 1994; and M. Mann and M. S. Wilm, U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,329) employs a much smaller diameter needle than the original electrospray. As a result the flow rate of sample to the tip is lower and the droplets in the spray are finer. However, the ion signal provided by nano electrospray in conjunction with MS is essentially the same as with the original electrospray. Nano electrospray is therefore much more sensitive with respect to the amount of material necessary to perform a given analysis.
Many other ion production methods might be used at atmospheric or elevated pressure. For example, MALDI has recently been adapted by Victor Laiko and Alma Burlingame to work at atmospheric pressure (Atmospheric Pressure Matrix Assisted Laser Desorption Ionization, poster #1121, 4th International Symposium on Mass Spectrometry in the Health and Life Sciences, San Francisco, Aug. 25-29, 1998) and by Standing et al. at elevated pressures (Time of Flight Mass Spectrometry of Biomolecules with Orthogonal Injection+Collisional Cooling, poster #1272, 4th International Symposium on Mass Spectrometry in the Health and Life Sciences, San Francisco, Aug. 25-29, 1998; and Orthogonal Injection TOFMS Anal. Chem. 71(13), 452A (1999)). The benefit of adapting ion sources in this manner is that the ion optics and mass spectral results are largely independent of the ion production method used.
An elevated pressure ion source always has an ion production region (wherein ions are produced) and an ion transfer region (wherein ions are transferred through differential pumping stages and into the mass analyzer). The ion production region is at an elevated pressurexe2x80x94most often atmospheric pressurexe2x80x94with respect to the analyzer. The ion production region will often include an ionization xe2x80x9cchamberxe2x80x9d. In an ESI source, for example, liquid samples are xe2x80x9csprayedxe2x80x9d into the xe2x80x9cchamberxe2x80x9d to form ions.
The design of the ionization chamber used in conjunction with API-MS has had a significant impact on the availability and use of these ionization methods with MS. Prior art ionization chambers are inflexible to the extent that a given ionization chamber can be used readily with only a single ionization method and a fixed configuration of sprayers. For example, in order to change from a simple electrospray method to a nano electrospray method of ionization, one had to remove the electrospray ionization chamber from the source and replace it with a nano electrospray chamber (see also, Gourley et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,910, entitled Angled Chamber Seal for Atmospheric Pressure Ionization Mass Spectrometry). In a co-pending application, entitled, Ionization Chamber For Atmospheric Pressure Ionization, this problem is addressed by disclosing an API ionization chamber providing multiple ports for employing multiple devices in a variety of combinations (e.g., any type of sprayer, lamp, microscope, camera or other such device in various combinations). Further, any given sprayer may produce ions in a manner that is synchronous or asynchronous with the spray from any or all of the other sprayers. By spraying in an asynchronous manner, analyte from a multitude of inlets may be sampled in a multiplexed manner.
Analyte ions produced via an API method need to be transported from the ionization region through regions of differing pressures and ultimately to a mass analyzer for subsequent analysis (e.g., via time-of-flight mass spectrometry (TOFMS), Fourier transform mass spectrometry (FTMS), etc.). In prior art sources, this was accomplished through use of a small orifice or capillary tube between the ionization region and the vacuum region. An example of such a prior art capillary tube is shown in FIG. 1. As depicted, capillary 7 comprises a generally cylindrical glass tube 2 having an internal bore 4. The ends of capillary 7 include a metal coating (e.g., platinum, copper, etc.) to form conductors 5 which encompass the outer surface of capillary 7 at its ends, leaving a central aperture 6 such that the entrance and exit to internal bore 3 are left uncovered. Conductors 5 may be connected to electrical contacts (not shown) in order to maintain a desired space potential at each end of capillary 7. In operation, a first electrode (one of conductors 5) of capillary 7 may be maintained at an extreme negative potential (e.g. xe2x88x924,500 V), while the other electrode (the other of conductors 5), which may form the first stage of a multi-stage lensing system for the final direction of the ions to the spectrometer, may be maintained at a positive potential (e.g., 160 volts).
It is often observed that the capillaries used in MS analysis acquire deposits over time. One major consideration in this respect is the formation of large droplets as part of the electrospray process of analyte solution at the spray needle. Such droplets do not readily evaporate. If these droplets enter the capillary, they may cause the capillary to become contaminated with a residue of analyte molecules and salts. Therefore, through normal operation the capillaries need to be regularly cleaned or even replaced. To do so, the MS system must be turned off before the capillary can be removedxe2x80x94requiring the pumps to be shut down and the vacuum system to be brokenxe2x80x94thereby rendering the system unavailable for hours and even days at a time.
Recently, Lee et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,883 attempted to solve this problem in the manner shown by FIG. 2. Shown in FIG. 2 is capillary 8 which comprises an outer capillary sleeve 9 surrounding an inner capillary tube 10. Sleeve 9 has substantially cylindrical inner surface 11 and outer surface 14. Similarly, tube 10 has substantially cylindrical inner surface 12 and outer surface 13. The innermost channel, or bore, of capillary 8 is substantially formed by inner surface 12 of tube 10. Capillary 8 is substantially radially symmetrical about its central longitudinal axis 15 extending from an upstream end 16 to a downstream end 17. At each end, capillary 8 has a conductive end cap 18 comprising the unitary combination of a tubular body 19 having cylindrical inner 20 and outer 21 surfaces and an end plate 22 having inner 23 and outer 24 surfaces with a central aperture. The body of end cap 18 encompasses and is in circumferential engagement with a reduced diameter portion 25 of the sleeve 9 adjacent the end of the capillary 8. The external diameter of external cap surface 21 is substantially the same as the external sleeve surface 14.
In order to remove tube 10, end cap 18 at the upstream end of capillary 8 is first removed. A removal tool (not shown) is inserted into the tube as to engage the tube""s inner surface 12. It is further suggested by the prior art that in order to remove tube 10 it may be necessary to apply a slight torque orthogonal to axis 15, or other appropriate means such as bonding a removal tool to the tube using an adhesive. Once the tube is withdrawn, a replacement tube may be inserted into sleeve 9. However, this too is difficult and cumbersome, requiring tools to remove and replace the inner capillary tube.
In a co-pending application, the design and use of a multiple part capillary is described. With reference first to FIG. 3, shown is multiple part capillary 35 according to the preferred embodiment of the co-pending application. As depicted in FIG. 3, multiple part capillary 35 comprises: first section 28 having capillary inlet end 26 and first channel 27; union 29 having o-ring 31; second section 33 having second channel 32 and capillary outlet end 34; and metal coatings 30A and 30B. First section 28 is connected to second section 33 by union 29. In the preferred embodiment according to the co-pending application, union 29 is substantially cylindrical having two coaxial bores, 60 and 61, and through hole 62 of the same diameter as channels 26 and 32. Section 28 and union 29 are preferably composed of metal (e.g., stainless steel). The inner diameter of bore 60 and the outer diameter of section 28 are chosen to achieve a xe2x80x9cpress fitxe2x80x9d when section 28 is inserted into bore 60. Because the press fit is designed to be tight, union 29 is thereby strongly affixed to section 28 and a gas seal is produced between union 29 and section 28 at the surface of bore 60.
The inner diameter of bore 61 is of slightly larger diameter than the outer diameter of section 33 (including metal coating 30A) so as to produce a xe2x80x9cslip fitxe2x80x9d between union 29 and section 33. A gas seal is established between bore 61 and section 33 via o-ring 31. Electrical contact is also established between metal coating 30A, union 29, and section 28 via direct physical contact between the three. Through hole 62 allows for the transmission of gas from entrance end 26 through to exit end 34 of the capillary. Ideally, union 29 and sections 28 and 33 are formed in such a way as to eliminate any xe2x80x9cdead volumexe2x80x9d between these components. To accomplish this, the ends of sections 28 and 33 are formed to be flush with the inner surface of union 29. Note that the body of section 33xe2x80x94excluding metal coatings 30A and 30Bxe2x80x94is composed of glass in the preferred embodiment. As a result, metal coating 30Axe2x80x94together with union 29 and section 28xe2x80x94can be maintained at a different electrical potential than metal coating 30B.
Alternatively, union 29, and sections 28 and 33 may be composed of a variety of materials, either conducting or non-conducting; the outer diameters of the sections may differ substantially from one another; the inner diameters of the sections may differ substantially from one another; either or both ends or any or all sections may be covered with a metal or other coating; rather than a coating, the ends or capillary sections may be covered with a cap composed of metal or other material; the capillary may be composed of more than two sections always with one fewer union than sections; and the union may be any means for removably securing the sections of capillary together and providing an airtight seal between these sections.
In a preferred embodiment of the capillary according to the co-pending application, the length of first section 28 is less than (even substantially less than) the length of second section 33. More specifically, the dimensions of first section 28 and second section 33 are such that within a range of desired pressure differentials across capillary 35, a gas flow rate within a desired range will be achieved. For example, the length of second section 33 and the internal diameter of second channel 32 are such that the gas transport across second section 33 alone (i.e., with first section 28 removed) at the desired pressure differential will not overload the pumps which generate the vacuum in the source chamber of the system. This allows the removal (e.g., for cleaning or replacement) of first section 28 of capillary 35 without shutting down the pumping system of the mass spectrometer.
Turning next to FIG. 4, an alternate embodiment of capillary 35 is shown wherein capillary section 28 has a serpentine internal channel 64. That is, the geometric structure of the internal channel of the capillary section is sinusoidal. Of course, other geometrical structures (i.e., helical, varying diameter, non-uniform, etc.) may be used in accordance with the invention. Having sinusoidal internal channel 64 causes larger particlesxe2x80x94such as droplets from an electrosprayxe2x80x94to collide with the walls of the channel and thereby not pass completely through the capillary. On the other hand, smaller particlesxe2x80x94such as fully desolvated electrosprayed ionsxe2x80x94do not collide with the walls and pass completely through the capillary. The curved (or sinusoidal) geometry of channel 64 also increases the length of the channel, which provides the advantage of permitting a larger diameter channel. Such a larger diameter channel may be advantageous in that it may provide greater acceptance of sampled species (e.g., electrosprayed ions, etc.) at a given flow rate and pressure differential. Alternatively, a sinusoidalxe2x80x94or any other geometryxe2x80x94channel may be used in either first section 28 or second section 33, or both.
As discussed above, having such a curved channel tends to limit the passage of droplets through first section 28. As a result, the multiple part capillary according to the co-pending application limits the contamination to the first section. Although second section 33 might not be removable without shutting down the vacuum system, first section 28 can be removed for cleaning. Limiting contamination to section 28 is thus valuable in the maintenance and use of the instrument of which the capillary is a part. The multiple part capillary according to the co-pending application thus has advantages over prior art that it is easy to remove the first section of capillary, removal of the first section of capillary does not require that the vacuum system of the instrument be shut down, and most if not all contamination of the capillary can be limited to the first capillary section
Prior art designs for the transfer capillary as discussed with respect to FIGS. 1 and 2 also have inherent limitations relating to geometry, orientation, and ease of use. The capillary according to these prior art designs is substantially fixed in the source. Only if the instrumentxe2x80x94or at least the sourcexe2x80x94is vented to atmospheric pressure can the capillary be removed. The geometric relation of the capillary is therefore fixed with respect to the source and all its components. This implies that the ion production means (e.g., an electrospray needle, atmospheric pressure chemical ionization sprayer, or MALDI probe) must be positioned with respect to the capillary entrance. In order to change from one ion production means to another (e.g., from an electrospray needle to a nano electrospray needle) the first means must be removed from the vicinity of the capillary entrance and the second must then be properly positioned with respect to the capillary entrance. For any production means, there will be an optimum geometry between the means and the capillary entrance at which the ion current passing into the analyzer is maximized. To achieve this optimum, a positioning means must be provided for positioning the ion production means with respect to the capillary entrance. This might take the form of precision machined components, a translation stage on which the ion production means is mounted, or some other device.
This limitation is exemplified in the prior art design of Valaskovic et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,166. Valaskovic et al. disclose the prior art nanoelectrospray design shown in FIGS. 5 and 6. As shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, a nanospray needle 63 is glued onto the end of the mount 65, which is turn is attached to an X, Y, Z stage 70 for fine positioning with respect to the capillary inlet 66 which leads to mass analyzer 68. Flow through the tip 72 of the ESI needle is monitored by a microscope 74 with assistance from an illuminator 76. Needle mount 65 includes an insulating portion 78, and an electrical contact 80. A positive or negative inlet potential is applied from a power supply 82 through the copper contact 80 to the needle tip 72 for effecting electrospray into the capillary inlet 66. To deliver analyte to distal end 84 of ESI needle 63, capillary 86 of glass or plastic is provided which is filled with analyte 88. This process is very difficult, requiring the needle to be prepared, then glued onto the end of a mount and positioned with the help of a microscope and illuminator.
The nanospray device and methods associated therewith typically employ single use nanospray needles. Such a nanospray needle is typically loaded with the sample solution from its distal using a micropipette. Because the capillaries employed are single use, each capillary has to be assembled into the setup and precisely positionedxe2x80x94using the X,Y,Z translation stage and set-upxe2x80x94with respect to capillary 66 after each sample loading. This also adds a significant amount of time to the analysis of any given sample. Also, because a new capillary is used for each analysis, and because each new capillary is independently positioned with the translation stage, experiment conditions are not reproducible with great accuracy from one analysis to another.
Applicant has recognized the need for a nanospray apparatus and method wherein positioning of the nanospray needle with respect to the capillary and experimental conditions in general are more reproducible and wherein the apparatus is easier to use than in prior art. This would result in more consistent and reproducible results.
A nanospray device according to the present invention includes the use of a multiple part capillary. The first section of capillary is integrated in the nanospray assembly. As a result the positioning of the nanospray needle with respect to the capillary entrance is easier to achieve reproducibly than in prior art nanospray devices and requires no lamp or microscope as detailed with respect to the prior art of FIGS. 5 and 6. Further, as a consequence of the use of the multiple part capillary, the nanospray assembly is easy to remove from the instrument and easy to clean.
To achieve the foregoing objectives of the present invention, a device and method for introducing a sample into a mass spectrometer is presented. It is an object of the invention to provide a simply constructed, easy to operate and highly efficient sample introducing apparatus wherein the liquid sample is sprayed into fine particles and provides easy and effective supply of the sample to the MS. An apparatus according to the present invention comprises a spray needle with at least one opening for acceptance of a liquid flow and a tip for removal of said liquid. The spray needle preferably terminates in an electrospray device (e.g., an electrospray needle) for the creation of charged particles of the liquid flow for introduction into the mass spectrometer. Upon exiting the tip of the spray needle, the charged particles of the liquid flow are introduced to the multiple part capillary. The capillary consists of at least two sections which are joined together end to end such that the charged particles of the liquid flow can be transmitted through the capillary across a pressure differential. Between the two sections of the capillary exists a union which allows for the removal of the present invention, without breaking the seal between the pressure differentials.
Unlike the previous technology, the present invention allows the practitioner to easily insert and align the spray needle and capillary. There is no need for microscopes, or difficult adjustment. Rather the spray needle is simply inserted and adjusted outside the source and the equipment is ready to perform its function within the mass spectrometer. The present invention reduces set-up time and increases the speed in which mass spectrometry can be carried out, because the capillary can be easily replaced.
In certain embodiments, it may be desirable to form a coating on either the spray needle or capillary. A metal coating may be formed on the capillary and spray needle in order to cause the two to be in electrical communication. The coating can be any suitable material. This metal coating may also serve the purpose of providing the spray needle and capillary with added durability. Alternatively, a voltage may be applied directly to the liquid flow, by placing an electrically conductive material in electrical contact with the liquid flow.
It is intended that the present invention may be used with a number of different methods of ion production. This includes, but is not limited to, traditional electrospray, nano electrospray, pneumatically assisted electrospray, and other techniques.